Esmerelda Lucina
Note: Her literal everything is going to be changed. Stay tuned. The daughter of Eilethyia, future goddess of childbirth, Royal, excellent cook, Esmerelda Lucina, or, her nickname, Esme. Character What Is She Like? She is a perfectionist. She is that one person who gets bothered when something isn't perfect, when people do things wrong, and when something isn't correct. She is incredibly smart, an over-achiever, clever, elegant, nice, polite, an over-thinker, gentle, and kind. But another, truer version of herself lies just beneath, one that has low self-esteem, is very uncertain of herself and has extreme anxiety and fear issues. She is still nice, friendly, and relatively kind. She is so scared of messing up, she doesn't have many friends and isn't the best at hosting the friends she does have. But she is very loyal to them. She also cannot be, no matter how hard you try, brainwashed. She sees things as how they truly are, and can't be bribed due to her strong moral code. She can relax while cooking and gardening and makes excellent meals, that turn out even better when she is mad (at herself). She tends to be able to grow healing plants better than edible ones as well. She is slowly getting better but still retains her perfectionist ways. She can also stop a baby from being born for a limited amount of time and can make a baby be born early, as she has powers over childbirth. She has a bow she asked Hilda Stormswan to make, and a quiver made of crystallized fabric filled with copper arrows, which Hilda also made, that she named Krystillum. What Does She Look Like? She is tall and willowy, with a still decently strong but skinnier than normal physique. She has inherited the fiery red hair of her grandmother Hera, but hers with copper undertones and in princess-like curls. She also has bright copper eyes, high cheekbones, pale peach skin with copper undertones, long and able fingers, and a sweet but stressed smile. Myth- Eilethyia How The Myth Goes When Alcmene was in labor with Heracles, Hera sent Eileithyia to stay the birth and so kill mother and child. However, Alcmene's handmaiden Galinthias spied the goddess seated before the door with her arms and legs crossed, and cried "a son is born." The goddess leaped up in surprise, releasing her magical grip on the womb, allowing the child to be born. Hera was furious at Eilethyia being tricked by the woman and transformed Galinthias into a polecat. How Does She Fit Into It? Since Eilethyia was friends with the Moirai, she asked them to weave her a daughter. The Fates agreed, wove another string for Eilethyia, and created a little girl. Since Eilethyia was also taking care of Sandra Arcadian and Elpidios Onchestus, she became friends with them and adopted the nickname 'Esme'. Relationships Her Family Mother is Eilethyia, the Fates are her godmothers, Zeus and Hera are her grandparents. Her Friends Agape Cyprian, Sandra Arcadian, Yalissa Liang, and Kadyn Trozenian Athenian. Her Pet An immortal Glasswinged Butterfly named Rosettelela. Rosettela pollinates Esme's flowers and plants. Trivia *Her birthday is September 24 *Her lucky number is 24. *Her surname, Lucina is the Roman form of Eilethyia. (Phoenix was lazy.) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Greek Mythology Category:Royals Category:PhoenixLover101 Category:Work in Progress